Tell Me Why
by Zelgirl48
Summary: "She expected to have hurt him, she expected him to feel some type of sorrow, but instead he took another step closer to her so that she could practically feel the heat radiating off of him." (Post-Twilight Princess, Zelink)


**This is a little one-shot I had the idea for because I needed some more Zelink fluff... And I also had to continue procrastinating, so this was the perfect solution! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _The Legend of Zelda_ series**

_

"I will be setting out on a mission soon. Alone." The councilmen had stared at her blankly, each one with shock and curiosity written so plainly on their faces. The room abruptly broke out in a medley of protests ranging from her safety, to her much needed work here in the castle.

"Why would you feel the need to leave here?"

"Aren't there still monsters roaming about?"

"What if something were to happen to you, we would be at fault!"

"Is this why you've been acting so strange lately?"

"Besides, there's no reason for you to even want to leave really!"

Was that so?

Zelda had had about enough. With a stomp of her foot, the old men were silenced and brought their gazes back up to her, their faces pale and eyes wide.

"I wish to seek out the people of my kingdom, and speak to their leaders to ensure that supplies are efficient and order is being kept." She attempted to keep her voice calm, but there was still that coldness there that would have brought the men to their knees, had they not been sitting. "I, being the queen of this kingdom, feel that I can make my own decisions with or without your approval."

This time they knew she was being serious, for she never used her newly acquainted title to attempt at persuading the councilmen. They all looked down, with plain knowledge that the queen was going to be embarking on this mission, but still with the curiosity of why she found this so important. For some reason she just seemed so headstrong about this one out of many journeys.

No matter the reason, they couldn't help it when the next dawn, they found the queen setting out so eagerly on this so called "mission."

And so, the horse trotted down another trail, leading her to an area she had never been to before.

She had just spoken to the fresh leader of the Zoras, Prince Ralis. She too remembered being about his age, entrusted with the role as guardian of the people, and feeling completely lost. She couldn't imagine losing a mother in the middle of the war, and having to take charge in a dire moment as the time was.

However, as she spoke to him he continuously brought up a man in green who had helped him in his time of need.

"I wish to write him a letter soon, just to thank him again for all he's done for me and for all of my people even. The only problem is that I'm not sure where he is at the moment. Would you know by any chance?" Zelda merely looked at him and hoped that her face didn't show her disappointment.

"No I-I do not."

She clenched her jaw and tried to forget about it, forget about him, as she continued to ride onwards. The area appeared to be heavily wooded and she found a few monsters, but only some vicious plants and the occasional Keese, nothing that her sword couldn't cut cleanly through. Her horse started walking slower and she realized they came across a beautiful spring. The area was almost in the middle of the woods with fairies floating above the shallow water's surface.

"Keep going," she murmured to the horse as her eyes peeled away from the magnificent scene.

They soon travelled over a rather treacherous bridge and she forced herself to keep her eyes forward as the wood swayed beneath the horse's hooves. She was so focused that she nearly missed when they stepped off of the bridge and past a more secluded spring. Just where was she?

Finally they seemed to run into a shack that looked as if it was built into the tree. The craftsmanship and hard work put into it brought a small smile on her face. She led the horse through an open gate and gasped as her eyes laid on a small peaceful village in the middle of nowhere.

A young lady with pale hair was tending to a flock of wild cuccos when Zelda approached her, dismounting her horse.

"Excuse me miss, but could you tell me where I happen to be?" The girl turned around, revealing deep green eyes that lit up when they fell upon her.

"That's strange, we don't get many visitors. This is Ordon, Welcome!" This was Ordon? Zelda knew she heard of the town once or twice before, but it was from her childhood back when her father was still king. She recalled him mentioning a knight that held great honor back then, but wondered if this was really Ordon he spoke of.

"Thank you. If you don't mind, may I stay for a bit?" She wasn't quite sure why she was asking, but she didn't want to disturb this quaint town and its little inhabitants.

"Of course! Please, make yourself at home." The girl introduced herself as Ilia and said she'd be happy to help Zelda if she needed it. Zelda thanked her again and went over to a bridge that crossed to another section. A path led straight up ahead and a large house stood to her left, probably the biggest in the village so far. She made her way to the path, only to notice a small ranch up ahead with a large gate surrounding it. The gate was locked shut as to not let the animals out, and she turned to leave when a voice sounded through the pasture.

"Come on now! You're getting in too!" The sound of pounding hooves caused her to pause and she turned just in time to see a figure jump off of the horse to a stray goat that slowly strolled to the barn. His back was to her and she almost didn't know why her breath caught in her throat at the sound of that voice.

"I'm sorry, but that's just the way it is. You know that." The goat shuffled into the barn and the man closed the doors after it and brushed his hands off. As he turned to go to his horse, he glanced at Zelda across the gate, but didn't think anything of it and kept walking.

Finally as he was about to mount his horse, he paused with one boot already up. He slowly lowered it to the ground and turned around cautiously. "No," he whispered.

Zelda locked eyes with him and felt her face flush with a mixture of emotions that couldn't even be deciphered at the moment.

"...Go on, girl." He patted the horse's side, no, Epona's side, and she trotted across the field and over the fence, making her way down the path. He shortly followed, graciously leaping over the fence and stopped within feet of Zelda.

The pair stood in silence until finally Zelda was the first to speak. "Link."

"What are you doing here?"

His remark caught her off guard and she left a sting as though he just slapped her across the face. What did he even mean by that?

"What do you mean, I-"

"Never mind, I don't want to hear it." He briskly strode by her, but in a sudden outburst, she caught his arm. He stopped abruptly and turned back to her, jerking his arm free from her grasp.

"Why are you here? how did you even find this place?" She tried to remain strong under his threatening glare, but her hammering heart made it difficult.

"I'm traveling to the different regions. I wish to speak to the leaders to check in on the people's status from the war. That's how I came here."

"You're wearing casual clothing." It was true, she had put on a rider's tunic in order to travel comfortably, but she found the comment highly irrelevant. She was about to protest when he interrupted, again.

"You're not even wearing your tiara."

"I don't understand what you mean." He shook his head as though she were annoying him.

"How would the people know who you are? Unless you introduced yourself, but you didn't even do that, did you?" Her silence proved he was right. "Bo would have told me if you were coming today, but he never mentioned that. So why are you here?"

Her face started to heat up and she found herself looking at the ground, unable to face his glare any longer. What was wrong with him? this wasn't Link. This wasn't her Link.

"I'm done here." He walked away from her again, down the path, and she let him. She stood there fighting back the call of tears and the lump in her throat. This wasn't him at all. Why was he doing this to her? She tried to think of any wrongs that she may have committed until finally her nerves turned into anger. She found herself rushing after him until she blocked his path, forcing him to stop. He seemed shocked, and even more enraged.

"What are you doing?" He said in a low voice, They were almost in the middle of town, but neither seemed to care at the moment.

"I want to know what your problem is!" She nearly yelled in his face at this point. "You leave after the war, after staying at the castle for a month, and then leave in the middle of the night without a single goodbye! And now here you and I stand after all of that, and suddenly I'm the culprit! I want to know what I ever did to you! I've done nothing, Link!"

She expected to have hurt him, she expected him to feel some type of sorrow, but instead he took another step closer to her so that she could practically feel the heat radiating off of him. Was he always this warm? but her thoughts were interrupting by a loud yell that came hurling out of his mouth.

"You've never done anything?" He ran his hands through his already messy hair and let out a forced and cruel laugh. "You're right Zelda, you haven't. And that's my point!"

"You know I don't understand what you mean!" This time her eyes welled up with tears and he shook his head at her.

"Do you know what it's like to be me?" his voice was wavering, shaking, making it hard to pinpoint any specific emotion spilling from him. "I walk around Castle Town and all I hear is, 'Oh, there's the hero. I wonder where he's off to? What adventure will he be out to seek? Who is he going to help now?' Well I grew sick of it! I grew sick of being the hero who couldn't stand still for a single minute! The hero who couldn't be pinned down, no, Instead I had to be out there saving everyone when I never even asked for any of it!"

Zelda was stunned, she didn't know what she was supposed to say to that. Guilt consumed her heart and mind and she couldn't bear to look him in the eye any longer.

"None of us asked for what happened, Link-"

"That doesn't change what happened, Zelda." His voice grew softer, and he looked at his own feet. Silence filled the small space between them until Zelda finally whispered, "That still doesn't answer why you left. With not even a single goodbye."

"It wouldn't have mattered. Don't you have more important matters to attend to?" He turned away from her, ready to walk away from her.

"Yeah, walk away! Just like that night a month ago, right? I thought I might have actually mattered to you!" She watched his shoulders stiffen and he paused before turning around with emotions swirling in his eyes and a flushed face. His yell broke out through the calm village, louder than she had ever heard, as he stepped hurriedly towards her. "Don't you dare say that to me when-

"Link!" A figure came out of nowhere, and shoved Link away, holding him back. Zelda was too shocked to do anything. What was he about to say? her eyes drifted through the village to see the children have retreated to their homes excluding a small blond boy huddled to his mother's side. A larger man stood to her side watching as a middle aged man with brown hair had Link in his grasp. The hero strained against him. "Let me go Rusl!"

Rusl shoved him down onto his back and Zelda flinched at the dull thud. The man shook his head at Link and turned to her with deep guilt painted on his face. "I'm so sorry for his... attitude, I don't know what got into him. I see you two have met already, but I don't recall any of us seeing your face around here before."

"You did lie to them." A deep growl escaped Link's lips as he stood back up, brushing off his pants. The larger man stepped closer to Link and Rusl glanced from Link to Zelda, unaware of what to say.

"I didn't lie to them." Zelda spoke softly and Link smirked, folding his arms.

"But you never told them who you were, did you your highness?" A deafening silence broke through and everyone stared at Zelda with wide eyes as the queen stared at the ground, trying not to let anyone see the blush on her cheeks.

"Th-The queen?" The large man slowly got down to his knees, but Rusl stayed standing and offered her a smile. "Bo, I believe her majesty would prefer it if you didn't bow to her like that." Bo quickly jumped up, his face flushing with embarrassment. "It's alright. Thank you." Zelda smiled at the two men and finally turned towards Link, more collected than before.

"I hope that satisfied you." She said plainly and turned away to leave.

"Oh, and Rusl? Now that we've been introduced, I'd like to thank you for all you've done for Hyrule." She turned her head to look at the smiling man. "My father used to speak of you with great honor sir." He nodded his head and she turned around again, walking down the path to where she entered before.

_

Zelda laid out in the spring that she saw right as she crossed the bridge. It was a quiet place where she didn't care if her tears caused ripples in the still water or not.

"That wasn't Link." Zelda turned towards the soft voice and sat up as she quickly wiped her eyes. It was the girl she first ran into when she entered Ordon, Ilia. She quietly came and sat a small distance next to Zelda.

"He's changed." Zelda commented. Ilia closed her eyes and lowered her head and Zelda could tell she too knew it.

"He did. He came home, rather, he came back about a month ago. He was closed off and upset. We all learned to try and avoid him at most times as to not set him off, I wish we could have warned you. It seems you two know each other however."

"I thought I did." Zelda told her. Zelda did know Link. He was the person she would go to after her long meetings and he would mock the councilmen only to make her laugh. He would take her out of the castle and show her all the places he had been and what he had done. He was the one who she found lying outside staring at the night sky. When she would ask what he was doing, he'd said the stars were lovely and then invite her to lie with him. So they did, and they stared at the stars with smiles on both of their faces, stealing glances of each other occasionally.

"You're Zelda right? Or I suppose it's Queen Zelda?"

"Just Zelda is fine."

"Ah, well he needs you." Zelda quickly glanced at Ilia, thinking she was speaking nonsense. It certainly didn't seem like it.

"He would mistakenly call me Zelda sometimes," Ilia told her. "Some days he would use your name and I could see the emotions as plainly as possible. He misses you and I think that's why he lashed out. As I'm sure you know, he's a kind gentleman really."

"Yes he is." But Zelda missed those times when she'd try to contain her laughter or his gentle smile would emerge and make her heart hammer in her chest. They all ended shortly before he left. Those jokes turned into deafening silence and the smiles no longer reached his eyes, crinkling in the corners with joy. Instead, those eyes were dulled and never quite found hers as much as they use to.

Those eyes, as proud as a beast's.

"I miss him." Zelda thought aloud, but never meant for it to escape her lips. Ilia seemed to freeze at her words, and she wondered if she actually did see the girl wiping her eyes. "I know."

Her voice was shaky, and she looked over to Zelda with tears in her eyes. "We were supposed to be together you know." Zelda had to admit, she wasn't shocked at the statement. She could see plainly how the girl looked at Link, for it matched her own feelings as well.

"It was expected we were going to get married and grow old together running the village. Just the two of us, the proud and beloved couple. But it's obvious that it's never going to happen now after everything. He needs you far more than he's ever needed me. So, before you leave can you please see him? I love him too much too see him go on like this anymore."

Zelda couldn't help the guilt that crept into her heart. "I will." She said in a small voice as she stood up from the sandy spring. "And if there's anything you need, please let me know."

She started to walk out of the spring when Ilia's voice rose. "Wait." Zelda turned to see her now standing too. She was biting her lip and her eyes were cast down. "There is something... Tell me what happened."

"I don't understand-"

"Tell me what happened to Link. I know the kids and I got kidnapped and he went after us. I remember how he was the one to restore all of my memories, but he kept leaving and saying he had to do something. And he became more distant, the passionate Link I knew turned into a distant warrior. But why?"

Zelda didn't know what to tell her. Link hadn't told them? The guilt wrapped around her heart now and it seemed to clench it in a lover's hold. Link went through everything because of Zelda, and here she stood in front of Ilia, and the girl knew nothing. Not even of the war...

And thats when she realized why.

"I grew sick of being the hero who couldn't stand still for a single minute! The hero who couldn't be pinned down!"

Here, he could stand still because no one knew who he truly was. They had no expectations and he was satisfied with that, but little did he know, they knew something had happened and now he opened himself up to worry rather than honor.

When Ilia realized Zelda didn't have anything to say she grew more distant. "He saved people didn't he? He saved everyone. Your majesty, can you please just tell me then, how hard did Link fight? How much did he sacrifice?"

Zelda felt the tears welling in her eyes and turned away from Ilia before she could see. It was so easy for him to give away her identity, and she could easily give away his.

But she knew that would absolutely break him.

"As much as everyone else."

_

He was staring at the stars. His face was expressionless and as Zelda stood far back by a tree, she felt a tug in her chest. How would he react to her now? Back then she would silently join him, but now?

"I know you're over there." His voice was more calm and it caught her off guard. She took a small step from the tree, but he still sat there with his knees to his chest and his head tilted to the sky.

Zelda quietly sat down next to him, not sure whether to distance themselves or not. The silence filled the small area and she couldn't help but notice the small house that caught her eye when she first arrived in Ordon.

"Is that where you live?"

Her voice seemed to shock Link as his eyes darted to hers. "Y-Yes, Rusl and I built it together when I was younger." Zelda could imagine a smaller Link building his form of a masterpiece and it brought a smile to her face. "It's very nice... It's you."

"Yeah." His voice grew quieter and she heard a sigh escape his lips. "Is it?" He asked, "Is it really me?" Zelda didn't know what to say to that, so she didn't answer.

"I've changed, Zel." He whispered so quietly she doubted if she truly heard it. That name halted her breathing. She glanced at him to see his head lowered and his eyes were to the ground.

"I know you have. I expected nothing different," She replied gently.

"Yes you did. You expected me to change, but not in this way... I-I'm sorry Zelda." His eyes shimmered as they met hers and she felt that familiar pang in her heart. "I understand, I changed too." He was about to protest when she interrupted him this time.

"I lied to you." That shut his mouth. She could tell he wanted an explanation. "The reason I've been travelling wasn't to check in with the leaders... I mean, I did, but the reason was so that I could try and find you. I went all over Hyrule, not to find out about the people's status, but to find out if they knew anything about yours. It just so happened that I ran into Ordon accidentally."

Link seemed surprised and he appeared to be thinking intently while Zelda exhaled. She was glad she finally got the truth out of her and the guilt slowly started to loosen its grip on her heart.

"Why?" He asked. At first Zelda thought he was testing her until she realized that he was actually serious. She laughed.

"'Why?' Because... It's because you're important to me." Her cheeks started to blush and Link was dumbfounded.

"Then why didn't you stop me from leaving?"

"Because I didn't know why you left! And besides, I did want to. That morning I searched the entire castle to find you, only to hear from the stable boy that you had left suddenly. It took me a whole month to finally decide I was tired of waiting and I set out to find you again. I did care Link, and I still do." She had let out a lot and the speech made her start breathing heavily. The tips of Link's ears grew pink and he almost spoke to himself.

"I didn't know that or else I wouldn't of... I'm sorry Zel." He trailed off until Zelda's patience grew thin.

"Goddesses Link! I've been fighting with myself for nearly a month now, so please, just tell me why you left. I forgive you for everything, I do. So just tell me why." He ran a hand through his hair. A nervous habit, she realized.

"I left because I was afraid," He explained plainly.

"Of what?"

"Of you!" He said it as though it was obvious and Zelda immediately grew offended. She thought they were getting somewhere, and he just went and insulted her like that. She tried not to let it show.

"Why were you afraid of me?" So much for not showing her pain. He sensed it in her voice and sat up so he was facing her.

"I don't know how to explain this to you." She subconsciously moved closer to him, not sure whether she was upset or not with him. His stare was so intense, it just drew her in.

"I was afraid of what you would do if I..." His hand inched to hers until he interlaced their fingers together. His hand was rough against hers, and Zelda hoped he didn't hear the thumping beat of her heart. He hesitated, as if waiting to see if she would would refuse, but she didn't dare to.

"I was afraid of what you would do if I..." He took his other hand and placed it on her cheek. They seemed to draw closer and she could feel his warmth consume her whole. His hand brought shivers down her spine as it slowly moved down her cheek, and he brought it back up to cup her face again.

"I was-" His voice started to shake and he swallowed . "I was afraid of what you would do if I were to just..." his hand clasping hers let go, and she almost protested, until it snaked down her side to curl around her waist. She felt him pull her closer to himself and she let out a small gasp. He gazed down at her plush, pink lips, and almost spoke again, until he stopped himself and instead pressed his lips to hers.

Zelda marveled in the feeling of his surprisingly smooth lips against her own until she came upon the realization that this kiss was hers too. Her hands found their way to his messy hair and she gripped it as she started to kiss him back, biting down on his lower lip. A deep growl sounded from his throat, this time from pleasure. He started to kiss her with more passion and courage than before.

Zelda remembered the first time she laid eyes on him as a fierce and untamed beast. Then there was the first time she saw him as human, and he still held that furiousity. That was how she knew that this man did not truly change, because as a sigh escaped her lips, she knew she had her Link back.

They both unwillingly separated and breathing heavily, Link leaned his forehead against hers.

"I was afraid of what you would do if I told you I love you." His eyes searched hers. Zelda interlaced their fingers together again and kissed him once more.

"I would have told you I loved you too." He smiled and kissed her forehead once, then her cheek, and brought his lips down her neck to behind her ear. "Would you still tell me that?"He breathed in her ear. She smiled and closed her eyes. "Yes. I never stopped, nor will I." she told him.

Link sighed in her ear. "I'm so sorry about before, seeing you just brought up all of these emotions I've forced myself to bury since I left."

"I understand." She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling up at him. "I'm glad I found you now. Link?"

He brought his head up to stare into her eyes. "Yes?"

"Will you come back to the castle? I know what you said about everyone's expectations, but I promise you can stay with me and I know the people don't expect all these things from you, they just honor you and-" Link kissed her gently as if to silence her, and when he pulled back he was grinning.

"I would love to. As long as I have you with me."

"Of course." She answered. She went in for another kiss, but he placed a finger on her lips.

"But I have a few requests." Zelda raised an eyebrow at him. "I want to come back as your own personal bodyguard." He smirked, scanning her face. "That way nobody will lay a hand on you, other than myself of course," This caused a deep blush to appear on the queen's face. "And, I will be able to see you every waking minute."

Zelda smiled. "I suppose that could be arranged..."

"I'm not finished." He leaned closer so their lips were nearly touching. "I get to kiss you in public." Zelda wondered where all this courage was coming from. "Link, I'm the queen, rumors will spread."

"And we'll prove them right. Besides, I will have to be around you constantly as your bodyguard. People will expect it." Zelda couldn't help but laugh.

"I reckon you're right... Deal. Shall we seal it with a proper handshake?" He rolled his eyes.

"I have a better idea." He told her before pressing their lips together. Zelda smiled under the kiss, knowing that everyday was going to be an adventure with her hero.

They laid underneath the stars next to each other and Zelda smiled at how they sparkled in the sky.

"The stars are beautiful tonight , aren't they?" She asked him.

"Mhm." he responded, but he wasn't looking at the stars because he couldn't stop gazing at her. In fact, he couldn't stop touching her. His hand trailed down her cheek, and his eyes followed as it dragged down to her neck and followed the path back up to her face. She smiled at the way he seemed to lose himself so easily.

"Link." Zelda placed her hand on the one cupping her cheek and brought it down between them. His eyes flicked up to hers with a sparkle in them. She snatched a quick kiss, leaving him with a smile.

"Tell me why you left again." She told him. He seemed confused at first until a smirk slowly appeared on his face. He moved so he was hovering over her and he explained it to her in the best way possible.


End file.
